First Kiss
by gotdraco
Summary: Hermione buys magical notebooks. She drops one and SOMEBODY finds it.


**Okay peoples um well I'm working on two stories at once so I'm a little befangled! I also just read fang! I'm so po'd at James Patterson! How could he do that! OK, sorry if you don't know what I'm talking about….. Well, I really like this story; I think it's my fav! Now, PLEASE REVIEW! By the way, it's set in 5****th**** year. **

**Disclaimer: nope. i still don't own it. :(**

**

* * *

**

**First Kiss **

**by ~gotdraco~**

**

* * *

**

_Hermione's POV_

I walked through a wizarding strip mall, wondering why I was here. Oh yea. Ginny. She had dragged me here, then left me, so that she could look at a store that would "scare the dickens" out of me. I sat down on a bench and waited. Across from me, there's a bookstore that I've never heard of before. Odd. I got up and went up to the door. The sign read:

"Googles and Goggles of books!" Lame. I opened the door and was met by the familiar smell of musty books. I love that smell! The store wasn't very big, but it was big enough.

I walked to the back, and noticed a sale on journals. I looked at them. They weren't very nice, more of those cheap ones kinda like the ones at Wal-Mart.

Then, I saw them. There was a set of two note books. Each of them was covered in an elaborate design. One was gold and silver, the other brown and silver. I looked at the display case, and read aloud what they did.

"These two lovely journals not only are pretty, you can communicate with you BFF! When you write in one, your writing shows up in the other! Your writing doesn't disappear; it stays, so you can always reread your conversations! All this for the great price of three galleons!" I smiled. This is great! I bought the notebooks and went to wait for Ginny.

* * *

OMG! I was going to be late for potions! I ran down the stairs and burst through the door just as Snape himself appeared. I rushed to my seat and sat down. Harry and Ron gave me worried looks.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Ms. Granger…. Ten points from Gryffindor." I sighed. The reason I was late is that I was trying to decide who to give the other note book too. At first, I thought Ginny, then I thought Luna, but, well, I just don't know!

On my way out from potions, I realized I had dropped one of the notebooks. I ran back to look for it. I couldn't find it! I decided to come back later to look for it, I can't be late; again!

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I can't believe Granger was late! It's hilarious! Anyways, after potions I found a brown and silver notebook. I picked it up. There was nothing written in it not even a name. It's a pretty decent notebook; I think I kinda like it, enough to keep it. If someone is too stupid to put their name on something, then they don't deserve it. There's one problem though. The colors. I hate brown. I grinned. With a wave of my wand, the colors went from brown and silver to green and silver. I stuck it in my bag, and walked out of the room.

It was night now, and I pulled the notebook out from under my bed. I started to write.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

I decided to write in it even if the other one was gone. I pulled it out and was about to right the date when words appeared.

**Well, I've never done something like this before. Maybe it will be good for me. I don't really know. Hmm…. Where to begin. Well I found this thing in potions, and some idiot didn't even put there NAME on it. So…. I took it. =)**

Wow… this was crazy! Hmm…. I wonder who it is. I think I'll talk to them.

_So… you found the other notebook._

**What the?**

_Yep I know. I bought this pair of notebooks the other weekend… and left one in potions. I didn't put a name on it because I didn't know who I was going to give it to yet. They're magic, you can write back and forth._

Well, I think this is cool. We can like, be secret pals!

**Well… I'm uh… Arc Do. You can call me Arc. Um. I'm in Slytherin. 5th year. You might hate me now… but please respond to this! Who are you?**

_I'm a girl. I'm in Gryffindor. You can call me…. Jo. Hehehehehehe… um… oh! I'm in the same year as you!_

**Oh. Well… I've probably insulted you once before… sorry.**

_That's okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later… I'm sleepy._

**Okay… good night.**

I shut the notebook. Wow. I wonder who he really is. I mean there's no way Arc Do is his real name. Like Jo is mine!

* * *

_Draco's POV_

This is amazing. I feel great. This whole thing is like… like a dream come true. I can talk to this girl, and be myself. Not some guy that my dad wants me to be.

And I love the name I made up. "Arc Do" an anagram for Draco. I know that Jo is not her real name, and I know it's not an anagram. I can't wait for tonight!

* * *

Tonight! Finally! I opened up the book and began to write.

**Hello?**

_Hiya. So what did you do today?_

**Um... nothing interesting… Quidditch practice…**

_Huh. Your day was better then mine._

**_Oh? What happened?_**

_Well, I fell down a LONG flight of stairs and had to go to the hospital wing._

**NO WAY! Why?**

_Cause Draco effing Malfoy tripped me!_

**Ooh… that sucks. He's in my house. Maybe I could talk to him.**

_Ya know, you're not that bad for a Slytherin!_

**Thanks. Hey, I got to go. Night!**

_Night!_

I feel like I want to throw up. I pushed her down the damn stairs. She went to the hospital wing! I've got to change. I don't know who she is, so I'll stop messing with any girl. She- no, they shouldn't be pushed around. I want to die. I feel horrible.

* * *

At breakfast this morning, I searched the faces of all the Gryffindor girls to

see if I could find someone who might be Jo. No one stood out.

Out of nowhere, Dumbledore started making a speech.

"My dear students, I have some good news. We all know that in two weeks, Halloween will be upon us. The teachers have come up with a very good way to celebrate. Hogwarts will be holding a Halloween ball."

Excited chattering filled the hall.

"It is a costume ball. You are expected to wear a costume and mask. It is to be held Halloween night. The day after is a Monday, and there will be no classes."

Loud whooping filled the air.

"Thank you, Thank you. I hope to see you all there."

I can't believe it. I- I'm going to have to somehow meet Jo there. I have to!

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Omg. A Halloween ball? This is crazy. Ginny's sure to drag me to it, but what would I be? Who would I go with? Who would want to go with me?

One thought went through my head. Arc Do. Nah, he probably has a girlfriend.

"Hermione! What are you doing up! I can't sleep with the light on! What the heck are you doing?"

"Sorry Ginny! I said. Then I crawled into bed and pull out the notebook.

I started to write.

_Hola?_

**You speak Spanish?**

_Hehehehe… noooooooooooo… i know like three words! ;)_

**Hey so did you hear about the ball?**

_Yea! Sounds fun. Not!_

**Oh. Why not?**

_Oh… well my friend's gonna drag me there, go off with her boyfriend… and leave me there, all alone. :(_

**_Oh. well, do you… what I mean is… Um… I…_**

"Hermione! Go to sleep! It's for your own good!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh Ginny!

_Um... I have to go… night!_

**Aaahhh…. Um night.**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks have passed, and me and Arc have talked about all this stuff… I feel like we're best friends! But, he's starting to, well, I think I like him! I mean, he's perfect! Ohmygosh! The Halloween Ball is tomorrow! How could I have forgotten? I feel like an idiot! What am I going to wear? Who am I going with? What am I going to do? I want to go with… but… he would never agree!

* * *

It's five hours before the ball! What am I going to do?

"Hermione! Get in here!"

I rushed up to the dorm to see what Ginny wanted.

"God Hermione you take so long! Here I have something for you!"

She handed me a plain white box. I opened it and gasped. I pulled out a flowing black and silver dress. It was long, with a puffy-but-not-to-fluffy skirt. The top was black with silver sparkles. There was a silver ribbon going around it. The skirt had had light layers of black and silver. It was beautiful.

"Ginny… what is this?"

"A dress. Duh."

"I know that but what is it for?"

Ginny glared at me. "Um, I don't know, maybe a Halloween ball?"

"But I'm not-"

"Oh yes you are. We are going to dud you up and you WILL go!"

I sighed. "Ginny I have no one to go with."

"So what? Going stag is sexy!"

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I admired my self in the mirror. I was dressed in a handsome black suit with a vibrant silver tie. I had let my hair go free- no gel. I had a fancy black mask on. I was pretty confident of myself.

"Drakie darling! You've waited till the last moment! Just hurry up and ask my already!"

I glared at Pansy. "For the last time I'm not going with you!" Then I noticed what she was wearing. It was disgusting. Think pink, think puff- ball. Oh yea. Think barf.

I walk away from a stunned Pansy and in to a magnificently decorated Great Hall. I looked around, trying to pinpoint Jo. Sadly, I couldn't find her.

Then I heard a collective gasp from the crowed. I turned. And gawked. There was a beautiful girl coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a black and silver dress, and her hair was pulled up into an elaborate bun. She had a light dusting of sparkles on her face. Her silver mask covered on side of her face.

She was Jo. She had to be.

I waited until she was alone, then I walked up to her.

"My name is Arc Do." Her eyes widened.

"I'm Jo."

It was her! I believe we might have met before, want to get caught up?"

"Of course"

I led her out of the great hall and up a flight of stairs, eventually ending up at a balcony.

"Um…" I started.

"Who are you?" she said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear.

I looked at her, and then I slowly removed my mask.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Oh. My. Freaking. God. Draco. Effing. Malfoy.

I gasped.

"No- please don't think that, I know who I am! That shouldn't matter! It- just- please…"

Begging. He was begging me. Begging me to understand. And- and I did.

I pulled off my mask and closed my eyes, waiting for a wave of insults. Nothing came.

Suddenly I felt his lips against mine. I was paralyzed what should I do? Then natural instincts took over, I began to move me lips against his, wanting more. Why? Because- well, I love him. I Hermione Granger, _love_ Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Here I am,_ kissing _Hermione Granger! Why? I love her.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! Tell me what you think! Good or bad, I don't care, as long as you review! If you want to see what Hermione's and Pansy's dresses look like, check out my profile.**


End file.
